prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminous Planet Purple Coord
(ルミナスプラネットパープル) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in episode 84 worn by Rinka Aoba. It resembles the Luminous Planet Blue Coord and the Luminous Planet Pink Coord. User Appearance Tops A white top with fuchsia lining, the bottom is trim with white and lilac striped fabric, while the middle has an indigo strip line in gold with an ornate diamond drawn on it. On each side of the torso is a gold star frame with a smaller star in it, followed by dark purple and gold straps, and gold and white lines decorate with gold and pink stars. On each shoulder is a dark purple band with gold stripe at the middle, and on each shoulder is a gold star design. The cuff is glittery dark purple with a diagonal striped band of yellow, fuchsia, and chartreuse with skinnier white line detail, and on the side is a star. The lapel is shaped to resemble a gradient glittery indigo star with gold lining, and the collar is made from glittery indigo fabric. Hanging from the collar is glittery ruffled pale indigo fabric, and on the side are gold and light blue stars with glitter hot pink, orange, and chartreuse tails. White elbow-length gloves are included with the cuff resembling the sleeve cuff, while the wrist cuff is glittery indigo with gold ruffled lining and a ringed planet on the corner. Skirt A lilac to white white semi-pleat gradient skirt with a gold pattern and lining. Sticking out from the bottom is a striped ruffled petticoat, and hanging from the back is an angular, large white bow decorated with light blue and pink stars. The waistband is gold with flaps of glittery indigo to purple gradient fabric hanging down with gold lining and an ornate star and diamond pattern. Two gold chains wrap around the middle of the skirt, decorated with violet and cyan spheres, yellow stars, and a colorful ringed planet with gold and light blue stars decorating it. Shoes White boots with gold platform sole and thick chunk heel. On each side of the foot is a gold design, and going up the center is a gold line. On the side of the foot is a tailed star, and on the ankle is a gold ring around the middle decorated with a light blue star and circular planet with a ring around it. The top has a glittery indigo band, followed by layered white to lilac tulle. The white tube socks has a line of gold going down the middle, decorated with purple, light blue, and indigo stars, with similar stars hanging from the back. On top is a glittery band and a pointed striped cuff line in gold. Accessory A pastel blue, purple, and pink ringed planet with matching stars attached to it, along with a gold piece its connected to. Thin sticks are attached to this, each topped with various blue, pink, and purple planets or a blue star. Game is a Pop PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Rocket Heart Arcade Cover.png ELFYp-kUwAAtAAN.jpg EMxlfllUEAE3LTq.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 84 Luminous Planet Coord Intro.png Rocket Heart 1.jpg Rocket Heart 2.jpg Rocket Heart 4.jpg Rocket Heart 5.jpg Rocket Heart 6.jpg Rocket Heart 7.jpg Rocket Heart 9.jpg Rocket Heart 10.jpg Rocket Heart 11.jpg Rocket Heart 13.jpg Rocket Heart 14.jpg Rocket Heart 15.jpg Rocket Heart 16.jpg Rocket Heart 17.jpg Rocket Heart 18.jpg Rocket Heart 19.jpg Rocket Heart 20.jpg Rocket Heart 22.jpg Rocket Heart 23.jpg Rocket Heart 24.jpg Rocket Heart 26.jpg Rocket Heart 27.jpg Rocket Heart 30.jpg Rocket Heart 31.jpg Rocket Heart 34.jpg Rocket Heart 36.jpg Rocket Heart 38.jpg Rocket Heart 39.jpg Rocket Heart 40.jpg Rocket Heart 41.jpg Rocket Heart 42.jpg Rocket Heart 43.jpg Rocket Heart End Pose.png Episode 95 Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts' Jewel Chance 5.jpg PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Pop Coord Category:Girl's Yell Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Rinka Coord Category:Season 2 Category:Prichan Rare Category:Jewel Vol. 5